


Bad Day

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [5]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: He is going to be late. It is one of those rare nights that he and Kongpob are free to do a video call, but he is going to ruin it.





	Bad Day

  
  
  
  
  
  
He is going to be late. It is one of those rare nights that he and Kongpob are free to do a video call, but he is going to ruin it.

His day was as chaotic as his hair currently looks.

He woke up late because of thinking of his boyfriend all night, so he didn't have time for breakfast. The drink stall at their office was closed for the day, so his favorite drink is also absent. Danai scolded him for his messy paperwork, so he had to correct three weeks of documents in one day on top of his other responsibilities. Because of this, he also didn't take his lunch. Earth also thought throwing all her temper tantrums (because of her pregnancy and because of Tod) at him was a good idea.

The fax machine also broke, so he had to call IT, but was scolded by the IT manager because it's not part of their work. So he had to run to the accounting department and use their fax machine, but it also means meeting Paga, the notorious accounting head, who didn't miss to scold him for using their department's equipment.

In short, he wasn't able to clock out as early as he wanted to.

Now, while on the motorcycle taxi on his way home, it also starts to rain. It's not a pleasant summer rain, but a full-on storm.

So he is soaked from head to toe and is freezing.

Kongpob will be mad at him. It's supposed to be their night.

Running up to his studio apartment, he quickly opens his door and sets up his laptop. Kongpob maybe waiting for hours now.

He opens Skype, and there he finds his boyfriend online. He starts the video call, not minding how he looks.

"P'Arthit! I miss y— P'Arthit?! What happened to you?! You are soaking!"

"I'm sorry, Kong. I am late, and I got caught in the rain."

"P', go change your clothes now. You should've changed first before calling me. I don't want you to be sick."

"It's okay. I just don't want you to worry more. Hey, who are you calling right now?"

"I'm calling Tew."

"And why are you calling your friend?"

"I can't make tea for you right now, so my friend will do it for me. He just lives a floor above you, anyway."

"What the hell, Kongpob, no! Put your phone down!"

"Oi, P'."

"I will change clothes now. Do you want me to end this call first?"

"No. I want to see you change."

"Huh. In your dreams."

Arthit rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before standing up. He grabs some clothes and enters the bathroom. When he comes out, he's already changed to a comfortable oversized black shirt and very short shorts.

"Are you sure you don't want tea?" Kongpob asks him when he returns.

"I can make my own. You! Don't disturb your friends, okay? He has his own boyfriend to take care of."

"Okay, P'. I was just worried."

Arhit, then, falls silent and gazes at his laptop's keyboard. "Are you mad? Because I was late?" He looks so apologetic. He knows how Kongpob waited for this night. "I had a very bad day at work. I got scolded by three different managers, and P'Earth added, and the ra—"

"P'Arthit, I'm not mad. You don't need to explain."

Arthit, relieved, gives him his dimpled smile, and Kongpob missed it so much. However, Kongpob also notices his boyfriend's tired eyes.

"P'? Do you want to still do this now? You look very tired. It's okay if you want to rest now."

"It's okay, Kong. I also... I also missed you," Arthit says, bashful.

"You sure?"

Arthit nods, and as if it isn't enough, he also says, "Yes." He then rearranges himself on his seat and puts his face closer to his laptop's screen.

At that signal, Kongpob stands up.  
  
  
  
  


Then, he takes off his clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's not a bad day after all oof


End file.
